Hormones
by fenkata1
Summary: Another M story with Gaara and Sakura. RxR pls! Don't flame pls!


_**I obviously don't own Naruto. Hope you like it! RxR pls!**_

"_Temari! What's the meaning of this?" Yelled a very angry Kazekage at his older sister. She had just returned from a mission and the results weren't good._

"_We had some problems; there was nothing we could do..."_

"_This is too much! The damage, the people hurt…I warned you about this before... didn't... I –"those were the last words spoken from the Kazekage before he blacked out._

_Next thing Gaara could remember was waking up in a hospital room surrounded by a crowd of medics and his siblings._

"_Gaara, are you ok? Can you hear me?"_

_Without answering, Gaara took a look around the room. Everything was spinning and all these people were making it difficult to adjust. It got even worse when they noticed he is awake. They ran to him checking his eyes, pulse, asking him countless questions._

_This made him become twice as pale and Temari chased them away to give him some air. She went on and asked the medics about her brother._

"_It seems Gaara has developed...some kind of...condition after his revival. His body's having difficulties and we aren't sure what to do. We would request a medic from Konoha to confirm our diagnosis before we start treating him."_

_Sakura was assigned a new mission. She had to leave for Suna and help the medics there. She would be there only for a month so she didn't really mind. The night before she left, she had the girls over for dinner._

"_So, you're gonna stay there for a whole month, ha?" started Ino._

"_Yea, it seems so."_

"_Don't you think you'll be a little bit lonely?"_

"_No, not really. I'm actually looking forward to a month without Naruto's foolishness." answered the pink hair while rolling her eyes._

_Ignoring Sakura's last comment, Ino started again._

"_You know who can keep you company? The Kazekage! I bet you'll be spending a lot of time around him" continued the blonde with a smirk._

"_You are crazy Ino-pig! He is so silent and he is always busy; I probably won't be even able to have a decent conversation with him."_

"_Pff, you're only saying that because you know you won't be able to get his attention! With that huge forehead of yours and that flat chest, no man would pay any attention to you!"_

_The blonde burst into laughter while the pink hair was trembling with anger. _

"_Shut up, Ino-pig! What the hell do you know! You're so-"_

"_Well, at least, I can seduce a man!"_

"_Are you saying I can't? I've had many guys go after me! I'm very good at seduction!"_

"_Fine then,prove it!"_

"_I will! How?"_

"_Seduce the Kazekage!"_

_Sakura's face went blank and it was if all the determination and anger had vanished in that second._

"_You'll have a month there. That's plenty of time." continued Ino with a challenging and yet victorious expression. She knew she had won this no matter what Sakura said._

"_Are you crazy? I could never—"_

"_You could never? But I thought you were good at seduction." She made a fake disappointed look "I guess you'll just have to admit your defeat."_

"_Never!" whispered through clenched teeth Sakura. She had begun to tremble with anger again._

"_You'll have to! Just say you're a big, fat , huge-forheaded, flat-chested loos—"_

"_I'LL DO IT!"_

"_What?" Ino was taken aback a little._

"_I'll seduce the Kazekage! I won't lose!"_

_Travelling to Suna wasn't easy: the way was long, the sun was strong, there was no shade or water, even the air was unbearable. And, yet, non of that seemed to bother Sakura at the moment..._

'_How...?Why...?Why did I agree to such thing?' The heat from the argument with Ino had all fanished and now she had sunk in dispair. She could never do that and even if she tried, she'd just end up looking like an idiot. She should have just admitted defeat yesterday and save herself the humiliation of trying and returning home a looser. She knew Ino wouldn't forget this. Ino...An image of the blonde's victorious and evil face made her boil inside. No! She would not give up like that! Not without a fight!_

_Without realizing it, she had already arrived in Suna._

_Sakura was welcomed by the sand siblings. It was short and simple, they were obviously busy people. Somehow, they looked very troubled as well. The medic knew Gaara was sick and that she had to check his condition, but didn't expect it to be anything that serious. Sakura was accommodated in a hotel near the hospital and the Kazekage tower so that she can run easily between them. As soon as she took a shower and had a quick meal, Temari came to her door and took her to Gaara. She was quiet, which was unusual, not that they shared that much in common. Sakura noticed Temari's clothes had some dust on them, she was walking slightly bend and had bags under her eyes. She was exhausted, overworked maybe? She probably had to take care of more things now that Gaara was sick._

_Temari quietly opened the door to his hospital room and gently shut the door behind them. When she got closer to his bed, she noticed how sick he really was; he was covered in sweat and breathing heavy, his cheeks were flushed, the first time her seeing that color on them. He seemed to be asleep._

"_He is really tired…all the time. There have been some weird things appearing on his skin...he also has fever..." whispered Temari, her voice sadder with every word. "He is melting away…"_

_She fell in tears and went to sit on a chair nearby, trying to calm herself down. Sakura knew she was a stronger woman than that but probably the stress was coming in too much. _

"_I'll help him Temari. Don't worry." Said Sakura and started the check-up: she put her hand on his forehead. He was pretty hot. His pulse was weak too. She let her chakra flow into him, checking everything internal. After finishing that and reading his medical report so far she got to the same conclusion as the doctors here, except for one thing. Gaara had a slight cold, but the real reason why he was so bad was because he was in need of hormonal therapy as well. It seemed like after the demon was removed, his body had problems balancing everything. She had the bad feeling that that was going to be her job. Sakura signed heavily at the thought._

_Sakura's first week in Suna had passed without a problem. As she predicted, she was in charge of his therapy. Gaara was not the fan of needles and hours of annoying treatment but he had to get better , so he didn't complain. He already got over the cold and with his fever down, no one could keep him away from his work. His body was still weak though, the therapy was kicking in but not fast enough. He would often fall asleep on the desk and his skin condition was still bad. There was one more thing troubling her, though, it was the fact that she had not yet made a move on Gaara. _

'_Maybe, I shouldn't do anything. He is sick after all…We can't even talk normally… This was a dumb idea from the start anyway… I should just let Ino-No! I can't! But…Grr!" She screamed from the inner battle. She had no idea what to do. Tonight she was invited to have casual dinner with the Kazekage and his siblings. Maybe this was her chance to find out what to do._

_This was definitely NOT her chance to figure out anything. The "casual" dinner turned out to be a dinner party. There were at least 20 people. They were all seated on a huge table somewhere in his mansion. There were so many people between the guests which she didn't recognize. She only knew Gaara,hi sister, Temari, his brother and his student, Matsuri. Sakura was seated next to Temari and against her was Matsuri. _

_Sakura was really surprised when she arrived. Seeing the shock on her face, Temari had whispered to her that they were going to have dinner with some of the elders and other important people, which only made her more nervous. _

_The atmosphere, though, was not bad at all, it was actually relaxing. The whole room was candle lit, there were many delicious dishes on the table and she was leading small talks with the girls around her. She was just beginning to enjoy it when, suddenly, Gaara stood up and spoke: _

"_Dear guests, It is a great pleasure to see you all tonight. Now, I ask you to welcome the Konoha medic, Sakura. She arrived here a week ago with the purpose of helping our medics and me and thanks to her I'm back on my feet so quickly. She really is friend who helps in need." _

_The room filled with applause .Even Gaara...She blushed bright red but knew that was a signal for her do get up and speak. Sakura got up, bowed to everyone and said in her most polite tone._

"_Thank you very much, but there is no need. I am very happy that I am helping Suna and I hope my stay will be of good use for the village. Feel free to ask me any questions." _

_With a smile and a nob she sat back in her seat and the dinner presumed. The elders didn't waste any time to accept her offer. The questions immediately started coming - from equipment and difficult cases to nurse uniforms and attire. Sakura answered everything the best she could and surprisingly enough, she wasn't tense or worried. The conversations even had a few jokes in them, some of which had made even Gaara smile!_

_Time was flying; it was almost midnight when the last group of guests left. Now it was only the sand siblings, Matsuri and Sakura left. Matsuri was helping Temari clean while Kankuro was snoring in his chair, probably drunk. _

_Sakura filled Gaara's glass with tea and took it to the balcony, where he was. _

"_Your dinner party was a huge success, Kazekage-sama." said she smiling as she gave him the glass._

_He was leaning to the side, just looking at the moon. She could clearly see his features even in the dark. His eyes were almost the same color as the moon and his skin looked flawless. "You already look better."_

"_You're the only reason for that. Thank you for helping me. And tonight, the guests really liked you. However, Sakura, I feel that I owe you an explanation. The elders of this village in the last moment wanted to meet you and I could not refuse, but my intention for the evening was to have a more private dinner. In fact, I'd be grateful if we could still have that dinner before you leave."_

_His face stayed blank but she felt his feelings. He wanted to ask about Naruto, she was sure. Even though they had spent hours of therapy together, it had been too awkward to speak or he had felt too sick to talk._

_She found it sweet how curious he was about his friend. Their friendship was so strange, yet she was happy about it. It made her see Gaara differently. They stayed quiet for a while. Sakura was just relaxing in the coldness of the night and the shine of the moon. This whole evening seemed magical. She had spent it surrounded by strangers in a strange country, but she didn't feel like an outsider._

"_I'd love to have another dinner with you but I did,as well, enjoy myself very much tonight. The people here are very friendly and I'm thankful to your family for accepting me so kindly. Thank you for accepting me so kindly, Kazekage-sama." she turned to face him with a smile. He was looking at her as well. He didn't say anything, only gave a small nod in agreement but she knew, this was the beginning._

'_I will try my best! I can't just give up! I'll give it my best shot no matter what happens!'_

_With her mind finally settled, she was ready to retreat and go home when she heard him say: "Naruto has told me great things about you. I can see he is right."_

_With a smirk on her face she left._

_The next day Sakura went looking for Kankuro. She requested talking to him in private and they sat quietly in one of the offices._

"_Now, Kankuro, this is awkward but...you know Gaara's treatment involves hormone stimulations. Soon his body's going to start producing more hormones than usual and...You know how boys become- he's going to start getting angrier, having more energy to spear and …other things..."_

_Kankuro, who was till now trying to understand where she was getting at, let out an "ohh" when he finally got it._

"_So have you talked about...such things or could you explain to him or something...?"_

"_Yea, yea...got it."_

"_Ok."_

_With the awkwardness gone she quickly left for work relaxed that there won't be any surprises. _

_What Sakura didn't know however was the huge effect she already had on Gaara. For the past week he had found her very interesting indeed. In time, he noticed he had begun to pay more attention to how the sweat ran down her body or how alluring her lips looked while she was eating something. Her curves seemed hypnotizing and he would often find himself staring. Of course, he would try his best to cover his newly found interests. It was all too confusing._

_One night, though, his brother crashed loudly in his room with a huge box which he threw on his bed. _

"_Sit next to me, Gaara, we need to talk."_

_Trying his best to be the big brother he started speaking with a hard cold voice but by the end of the conversation all of the effect was gone. Now, Gaara did have some idea about the things Kankuro was talking about, where babies came from and such, what he didn't know was much about the act itself, until his brother started explaining him in detail. Somewhere along the conversation, he must have paled because Kankuro abruptly stopped and looked ready to catch him an second if he fainted._

_Before leaving, Kankuro asked him if he had any questions. Gaara thought for a second, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer to his own question but in the end he blankly said "What about the box?". To his relief Kankuro just said "It's for you" and left._

_Gaara opened it only to see all sorts of magazines, tapes and weird gadgets related to their conversation. Murmuring "idiot" he put the box in his closet._

_Over the days, the therapy seemed to be helping more and more. The energy he was lacking of before had come back double. He finished his work faster and better but seemed to be getting more and more irritated with his workers. He also couldn't rest and had sleeping problems again. On one of his sessions he almost screamed at Sakura. _

_She was like "Gaara...what's gotten into you?" Her face looked shocked, not quite scared but enough to make him stop. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Lately, I've been feeling weird. My body feels like it's burning...I can't sleep again...I don't know…" but she knew. "Gaara maybe you have some energy to spare now. You should try wasting it on something like extra training maybe." _

_The same day he went and trained all afternoon. His chakra was almost spent but he felt restless still. Maybe it was his body that he should be tiring not his chakra. He decided to try taijutsu the next day. He went on the fields only to see her training. For some reason it was hard to ignore her body movements. The plumpness of her butt cheeks, her jiggling breasts… Such perverted thoughts made him uncomfortable. He was the Kazekage after all, what would happen if anyone caught him staring? He managed to shake off the thoughts and went to greet her. _

"_Let's train together, Gaara-sama. But it won't be easy, I am much stronger than before you see." She said with a smile. He only replied 'ok' ._

_He had trained with Matsuri many times before, also with his brother and sister and alone too but, boy, did this girl know how to tire him up. It really became clear to him about her tough training with Tsunade. He was not in a bad shape himself so he tried to keep up. At the end of their training they sat on the ground and drank water while trying to catch their breaths. Sakura was amazed that Gaara could still look so collected after such a workout. Sure he was breathing heavily but she expected him melted on the ground swimming in his own sweat. He wasn't even flushed! Eh, she was too tired to think about that. It was already night and Suna was getting colder. She was enjoying the coolness of the air even though she knew they had to go soon or they would catch a cold._

"_So, Gaara, do you think this helped you?"_

"_Hmm...maybe...I feel ... tired."_

"_Then, we can train like this whenever you want. I don't mind becoming even stronger."_

_And Sakura kept her promise. Every day they would go and train till exhaustion but soon Gaara realized that's not enough. He lived in Suna his whole life, yet, the heat was killing him. He felt like his body was on fire, especially when she was around. He started noticing things like short skirts and skinny jeans. And she was driving him crazy. It's like she wearing more and more revealing outfits every knew it was probably from the heat but his body didn't care. He felt his pants tighten every time she went in his office wearing a skirt and fire running through him when her eyes caught his. _

_One day he really couldn't take it anymore and left work early, taking paperwork to finish at home in peace. It didn't really help. He couldn't find all of the supplies he needed home also so he started trashing his room searching. In his closet the box given from Kankuro got his attention. On top of everything in it there was a dirty mag with girls in swim suits (partly off). The girl on the cover looked like Sakura. He decided to take a look inside. While listing through the pages he couldn't help but wonder what would she look like in a swim suit. For a second he felt weird. Why would HE wonder about HER? She was an acquaintance, a friend even, but she was making him feel strange. "Attraction between a male and a female" This is what Kankuro had mentioned… the attraction that leads to all the things that were pointed in that box. But him realizing he was attracted to Sakura opened a new box full of questions. Why her? What now? How should he act? He felt confused. _

_Gaara wasn't asleep till 1 in the morning just lying in his bed and thinking. He saw the magazine again. He started looking through it more intently. He had never seen so much female flesh before. He felt his body heat up again and his pants tighter. Would Sakura ever make such faces like these girls? He reached down into his black boxers followed by the weird urge to explore and feel the new experience. He touched his member feeling a bit embarrassed and after a few touches and strokes he felt a weird feeling. It was getting stronger until a lot of juice spilled into his hand. It felt good but mostly relieving. He felt so relaxed he could go to sleep right away and he did._

_After a little research the next day he found that this act was called "masturbation". In all of the things his brother gave him, it said it was normal for teens. After that he started experimenting with his body every night. And with every time it felt better and better. He didn't mean for it to be so often but Sakura was really driving him crazy during the day. He couldn't help but think about the way her hand felt on his arm while she was giving him a shot, how her cleavage was always exposed, how her cheeks were flushed from the heat and how she would lick her lips occasionally. He had never noticed such things in any other female but that wasn't the thing that puzzled him the most. He started desiring to do things to her, the things from the magazines. It wasn't just wondering and imagining now, he wanted her. He wanted her on his bed, screaming his name, giving him pleasure. _

_He felt a little guilty, he knew he shouldn't want anything more than what he had so far, he had the love of his family and friends and such wants were pure greed but his body would not obey his emotions. Soon the dreams came. Dreams filled with scenes of him and Sakura together, sweat and other fluids mixing, the heat between them building. He would wake up covered in sweat and pre-cum, his dick ready to explode. Scenes from the dreams kept occupying his head and not exercising nor masturbating could clear his mind .He had difficulties looking her in the eye now. He felt really wrong. Why did he have to have these thoughts about Sakura? Naruto's Sakura. His almost-friend Sakura. He signed heavily while lying in his bed. 'What should I do…?'_

_His dream was again filled with moans and groans of pleasure. He was doing her missionary while she was screaming his name…Gaara...Gaara_

"_Gaara?"_

_He snapped his eyes open realizing there actually is someone there. She was sitting on his bed with a hand on his forehead._

"_Are you ok? You're all red and sweaty. And you were moaning in your sleep. Are you feeling sick?"_

"_..." _

_His mouth went dry and he could have sworn the blushing and sweating were double now. He swallowed without spit and tried his best to sound normal:_

"_I had a nightmare."_

_Came out cold and emotionless but more normal._

"_Oh,.. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_Not really..." he said while looking away "Why are you here?"_

"_There's no water in my apartment and Temari said it's ok for me to take a shower here. On the way to the bathroom I heard noises from here so I came to check up on you."_

"_Hn."_

"_Well then- "_

"_Sakura, about that private dinner.."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is tonight alright with you?"_

"_Yes, it's ok. You could pick me up at 7."_

"_Ok."_

_On the said night, Sakura tried to look her best and when she entered the restaurant, she saw the Kazekage sitting alone. _

"_Good evening, Kazekage-sama." She said as he made a gesture for her to sit down "Are Temari and Kankuro not coming?"_

"_I'm sorry,no. They had things to attend to. But, if this is bothering you, we could choose another evening."_

"_It's ok. Even just the two of us can have fun." She smiled happily making him feel fire running through his body. He started to sweat but acted as cold and normal as he could. They ordered some food and got to talking. Of course, Naruto was the main subject. Despite Gaara's guilt for lusting after the pink haired girl he couldn't help but ask about him. Sakura told him many funny stories. He even laughed a little. They also talked about her life. He never felt so relaxed talking to a girl in his life. Before they knew it, the dessert was brought. _

"_Sakura got a little bit of chocolate. .on…your lip…" He couldn't take his eyes of those lips. Were they always this full and pink? With the chocolate it looked so alluring he couldn't think. Maybe it was the atmosphere, the hormones or her beauty but his thoughts completely vanished and he leaned in. He had never experienced a kiss before. This was also probably the boldest thing he had done in his life. His lids were closed. He stopped the second his lips brushed against hers. _

'_So soft'_

_He then, by a complete reflex, sucked on her lip, to clean it and used his tongue just a little. She, who was so shocked till now that didn't move, got to her senses and pushed him away. Her push brought him back to earth. His eyes widened as realization hit him. This was not a fantasy and now he really had to face her. She had backed away from him with a hand over her chest. He didn't know why but his chest started hurting unbearably. His pain was shown clearly in his eyes but before he could say anything to the confused beyond limit girl in front of him, he heard the whispers._

"_Did the Kazekage kiss this girl?" "She looks scared!" "He tried to force himself on her!" "I can't believe it!"_

"_Maybe we should call for help?"_

_His eyes caught the people around him, everyone. Scared of him, again. _

"_I-I-I'm sorry!" He said as he quickly stood up. " I-I have some urgent business to a-attend to!"_

_And he stormed out , not even waiting to be outside to use his sand to teleport._

_Tears started forming in his eyes as his emotions were ripping his heart. Desperation filled him like an empty glass. He was sitting on the roof of the Kazekage tower trying to think things through. What had he just done? Those people were all looking at him, their Kazekage, they would mistrust him again. He had tried so hard for people to accept him and he was back to point one now. And for what? One moment of weakness, that's all that it was. Gaara felt their hatred and fear again. His emotions were a mix right now but he knew he had nothing to lose anymore._

_Only a few hours had passed but he was already on the roof of the hotel she was staying in. He went in her room through the window. Hearing water running, he knew where to find her. Gaara let his lust guide him, like his madness had years ago. Turning off the shower, Sakura felt his presence. Before she could even turn around, he slammed her to the wall with his sand. He didn't crush her. The hit was light, but the sand stayed, keeping her stuck. Sand chains formed around her hands and legs. The sand twisted itself revealing as much of her flesh as possible while still holding her in place._

"_Gaara! What are you-?" She got cut off when the sand covered her mouth as well. _

_Even with her amazing strength she couldn't break free. He never said a word to her, just pressed his body against hers. He was naked as well. Hissing at the feeling, the sand user let his hands roam her body. Sakura trembled and shivered as his movements grew bolder. _

_The sensation was so much for him, just feeling her skin. He didn't want to look at her eyes, he didn't want to see the sadness, fear and anger in them. He just touched her. He touched her neck, dragging his fingers slowly to her shoulders. He touched her belly, her breasts; the skin on her breasts was even softer... He dragged his hands to her hips and lower down her legs. He felt up everything. Gaara was on fire , the more he touched, the harder it was to think. He pressed himself hard against her again. He loved being so close to another being. He could not kiss her lips so he kissed her neck and hair. The skin was smoother than he imagined and so addictive._

_He noticed that every time he bit her shoulder she would shiver. She was making small noises in her throat but he didn't want to think if they were from pleasure or protest. _

_Without holding back much, he took his already erected member, pointed it towards her entrance and put it inside. He couldn't help but let out a gasp that turned into a moan. The sensation was incredible; it was so tight, warm and wet. He was sensitive to normal touch but this, this drove him crazy. He completely forgot his surroundings and let the sensation guide him. The animal instinct in him told him to move. Sakura was letting out muffled screams but that could not stop him now. He pulled himself back a little and then in. The sounds from his throat would not stop coming out. It felt so good. It was so much better than anything he had felt. He began to move a little bit faster, his body was shaking and shivering. He stopped moving his hands and hugged her putting his head on the crook of her neck. Her smell, her skin; it was so sinful to enjoy this. Every thrust felt better and better. Gaara felt like he was in another world. He had lost himself in her. His moans were getting louder until they were almost screams. _

_How he wished for her to wrap her hands around him ,to touch him like he did her, to love him like he did her. He knew it was wrong of him to take her like this, he knew she'd hate him but he didn't care about it now. He didn't care about later, about the hatred; he just lived in this short moment, enjoying every bit of it. The pleasure was increasing and so was his speed until he couldn't take it. Suddenly he felt his body tense, as the pleasure hit the peak he came inside of her, releasing it all. His eyes rolled back and he began to moan as hard as he could. His legs gave in and he fell on his knees bringing Sakura with him, his sand slowly falling off her. _

_His body was shaking like crazy and his sobs became audible. Sakura was covered in his tears. He had been crying the entire time. _

_It was over. _

_The wonderful dream was over and the broken reality stepped in. He felt what was coming but didn't stop it. With one quick movement she twisted and kicked him away from her, sending him flying on the opposite wall. His back hit the wall hard and he hit the bottom again. He didn't react much to that just hugged his legs closer to his body, he hid his head lower. He was shaking twice as hard and sobbing like an idiot. He looked pathetic but didn't care. _

_Surely after Naruto hears about this he'd try to kill him along with the rest of his village. And he was actually looking forward to that. He had lost it all- his village, his title, his love, his friend, himself...He should be happy, he got what he wanted. He had her, he felt the best feeling in his life and it should be worth it, but the emptiness was killing him, the feeling of huge loss and sadness overwhelmed him. He was a monster. Even without the demon, he himself was a monster. He tried his best, he was so sure he'd become better, it was all for nothing. It was all a lie, HE was a monster._

_Without realizing, she had come closer to him. She was standing above him, watching him. He didn't look at her, he couldn't. He didn't care if she kicked him or even killed him. _

"_Gaara"_

"_..."_

"_Gaara!"_

_She kneeled in front of him. _

"_Look at me." _

_She shook his head, "no"._

"_Look at me!"_

_He lifted his head, the great depths of his emotional breakdown showing in his eyes. Her gaze was serious and he was looking in those eyes just waiting for the hateful words to start coming, just waiting for the hate to shine in her eyes._

_**And that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it! Don't flame pls!**_


End file.
